Mon histoire
by Apollo16
Summary: Je m'appelle Eliot Granger et voici mon histoire.


Je m'appelle Eliot Granger et j'ai seize ans, aujourd'hui ça fait un an jour pour jour que mon père est mort, et je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Je dois vous prévenir ce n'est pas une belle histoire, elle n'est pas joyeuse non plus et sans mon père, je ne serais peut-être pas ici pour vous la raconter. Tout d'abord Granger n'est pas mon nom de naissance c'est O'connell mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, cela fait des années que je me considère comme un Granger. J'ai rencontré Colby Granger, l'homme qui devint mon père en 2003 à l'époque j'étais un enfant abandonné par sa mère et battu par son père alcoolique. Colby à cette époque travaillait sous les ordres de Don Eppes et en partenariat avec David Sinclair, qui devint quelques mois plus tard mon parrain et qui est désormais mon tuteur légal. Ils enquêtaient sur le meurtre d'un ami de mon père, mais je ne mes souviens plus de son nom, cependant pour rendre ce récit plus cohérent je lui en inventé un, Michael James, je sais c'est assez classique mais je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination. Quand Colby est venu interroger mon père pour la première fois il était accompagné de David, à ce moment de la journée mon père n'avait pas encore trop bu, il put donc répondre de façon cohérente à leur question. Je me souviens qu'en les entendant arriver je m'étais caché dans les escalier pour écouter ce qu'il disait espérant secrètement qu'il découvrirait ce que mon père me faisait subir, mais ils partirent et mon espoir avec eux, pour revenir seulement quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Colby passa la porte de notre maison mais cette fois pas accompagné de son partenaire, j'étais assis dans le salon la lèvre ouverte, mon père venait de me mettre une raclée, il s'asseya à côté de moi avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'allais répondre mais comme d'habitude mon père fut plus rapide.

- Il est tombé à vélo.

Colby fronça les sourcils à la réponse trop rapide de mon père mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Un silence pesant se mit à régner dans la pièce, personne ne disait mot, et Colby donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir exactement pourquoi il était venu, quelques années plus tard il m'expliquera que la seule raison de sa venue était l'attitude bizarre de mon père.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Je ne fus pas étonné de la réaction de mon père, il n'avait jamais aimé les silences, Colby lui ne dit rien, cherchant probablement une réponse valable à cette question. Quant à moi, j'étais tellement pris dans ce silence que j'en lâcha mon verre d'eau, je me souviens de chaque détail de cette scène, mon père s'est levé d'un coup trop alcoolisé pour se souvenir qu'il y avait un témoin, il me frappa mais alors que j'attendais le prochain coup qui venait toujours, rien ne vint, j'osais ouvrir les yeux et vit que Colby l'avais plaqué au sol et le menottai, peut être que mon calvaire était enfin fini, de la suite je ne me souviens pas grand-chose tout est un peu flou, mais je me souviens clairement qu'après ce moment-là Colby ne m'a plus jamais laissé seul, et plus jamais je ne ressenti le sentiment de solitude que je ressentait avec l'homme qui était censée m'aimer plus que tout au monde comme n'importe quel père le ferait. Colby s'occupa de moi à partir de ce moment-là, refusant que les services sociaux me mettent dans un foyer, il m'emmena chez lui, s'occupa de moi comme de son propre fils. Chez lui je me sentais chez moi et aimé ce qui n'étais pas arrivé depuis l'abandon de ma mère, plus jamais je ne connut la violence mais seulement le bonheur et l'amour, certes ce ne fut pas tous les jours comme ça, j'ai connu mes crises particulièrement au début de mon adolescence et Colby dut remettre les choses au point mais jamais il n'a levé la main sur moi. Tout allait bien jusqu'à l'année dernière lorsque Colby qui était désormais mon père autant d'un point de vue légal qu'affectif, a été pris dans une fusillade, ce n'était pas la première fois cela faisait partie de son travail d'agent, mais celle-ci contrairement à toutes les précédentes lui fut fatal, il mourut d'une balle dans la tête, la seule chose qui me réconforte un peu est que David était là, mon père n'est donc pas mort seul.

Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je vous raconte cette histoire, voilà j'ai décidé de m'engager dans les rangers, tout comme mon père et mon grand-père l'ont fait avant, je sentais le besoin raconter mon histoire pour laisser une trace, maintenant que mon père est mort j'étais le seul à la connaitre mais plus maintenant, merci à tous d'avoir eu la patience de la lire.

Eliot GRANGER

1997-2014

Mort pour sa patrie

Nous ne t'oublions pas

Alvy et Jack regardaient la tombe de leur meilleur ami les yeux dans le vide, ils venaient juste de trouver la lettre d'Eliot leur racontant toute son histoire, et ils s'en voulaient de ne pas l'avoir connu plutôt et de n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêchait de partir, tout prenait sens maintenant sa volonté de rejoindre l'armée, sa colère quand quelqu'un osait frappait un autre.

-Merci de nous avoir laissé la lire. Dit Jack tout en tendant la lettre à David.

-Vous étiez ses meilleurs amis vous aviez le droit de savoir.

-Au moins il est heureux maintenant. Dit Alvy les yeux rempli de larmes.

-Ils sont heureux. Ajouta David.

**FIN**


End file.
